Rodan
"...She's my family. I made a promise to stand by her side. I will protect her from man and monster alike! You took one family from me... I'm sure as hell not gonna let you take this one!" -'Rodan' to [[Megaguirus|'Megaguirus']] in "Death From Above" Rodan 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. He was originally a Pteranodon who's egg was laid around the time of the CT Extinction on what would become Adonoa Island and mutated due to nuclear testing. He eventually hatched and appeared in Ghana in 1975. Since then he has been an occasional ally of Godzilla's before joining the Earth Defenders alongside several other Terran Kaiju. Appearance Rodan is a large mutated Pteranodon with burgundy colored skin and yellow on the undersides of its wings. He has enormous wings with small claws and a slim body with small spikes covering his chest as well as a tail that splays out like a normal bird. He also has a slightly elongated neck and a thin beak that is filled with small teeth as well as two horns on the back of his head that slightly curve down. After being accepted into Fairy Tail, Rodan is given a Guild Mark, which is black and is on the back of his left wing. Personality Rodan has a very laid back and outgoing personalty and is often joking around with the other members of the Earth Defenders. He also has a sense of pride and cockiness to him, but it is very mild. He almost always refers to Godzilla as "chief", further proving his witty sense of humor. He also cares deeply for his comrades and doesn't like seeing them stressed or upset and will often try to use his humor to try and lighten the mood. He also has a light friendly rivalry with King Caesar. He also has become extremely close to Wendy Marvell, and has even taken on a mentor figure to her after he offered to help her get stronger. He considers his comrades as his family or "flock" and will even put his own life on the line to protect them, such as when he allowed himself to take a lethal blow from Destroyah to protect Wendy. History Rodan's egg was laid on what would come to be known as Adonoa Island in the Philippines by an ancient Rodan at some point before the CT Extinction. At some point his egg hatched after Godzilla's attack on Tokyo, Japan in 1954. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Rodan first appeared in Accra, Ghana in 1975 under the influence of Dr, Deverich's Psionic Transmitter and was forced to fight in battle royal with Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Kumonga, Ebirah, Megalon and Hedorah. He eventually disappeared after the battle. Monster Hunter Arc Rodan returns in 2008 and attacks Brazil. He is then attacked by the Monster Kill Crew in Sao Paulo, but manages to escape. He later encounters the Kill Crew over Tokyo and knocks them out of the sky in the helicopter. He then enters the city and is tricked by the Kill Crew into fighting Titanosaurus, who is also in the city. As they battle, the Monster Kill Crew drop explosives on them and manage to defeat Titanosaurus, though Rodan is able to escape again. He then returns and attacks Gigan in Hong Kong alongside Anguirus when the space monsters invade. The two are able to overpower him until Gigan hooks him by his wings and tries to use his buzz saw to cut him open only to be knocked out and defeated by Anguirus. Rodan then flies to New York City and helps Godzilla during his battle with Kaiser Ghidorah and even manages to tear one of his heads off before being blasted away. Legends Arc At some point in early 2007, Rodan encounters another creature like him, a female mutant pterosaur Radon, and the two become mates. Some time later, their egg is stolen from their nest in the Kuju Mountains and brought to a military base in Okinawa by a mentally unstable soldier, in which Rodan arrives and attacks the base. He is driven away, but continues on his quest to search for his and Radon's egg. Devonian Arc In 2010, Rodan appears in a photograph in Dr. Kenji Ando's conference about kaiju. The photograph shows Rodan being followed by jets in Canada before he managed to escape the jets. Later Rodan arrives in China while still in search of his egg. While flying over the Huanren Reservoir, he spots a secret military base and believes that his egg is being held there. However, he then spots Varan, who was attacking a group of human Kaiju researchers, and believes that he is also in pursuit of the egg and attacks him. Their battle is taken to the Chinese base where they are both attacked by military weapons and Rodan retreats. They return to the base later and continue their battle until Rodan has the skin of his wing ripped by Varan's spikes and he flies away. An ancestral Rodan also appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, it is seen roosting in a cave. Rodan is also present in the 'Sky' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc In 2011,a year after Godzilla's supposed death, Rodan discovers that his egg is being held in the Okinawa military base when a young boy named Ethan, who is fed up with his life of being bullied at school and neglected by his father Holden, steals the egg from his father and brings it to the school he attends near the base. As Rodan proceeds to attack the base, the egg hatches and a daughter is born, to which Rodan takes the baby to bring back to Radon when Ethan hitches a ride with him and they return to the Kuju Mountains, with Rodan and Radon deciding to adopt the human boy as well. However, several months later while Rodan is away, Radon, Ethan and the baby Rodan are attacked by Megaguirus, who proceeds to attack Radon while Ethan and the baby are killed by falling debris from the battle. Megaguirus manages to flee just in time before Rodan returns to witness the aftermath of what had occurred. He finds Radon wounded with a gaping hole punctured through her stomach, horrified by his mate's condition, Rodan flies to Radon's side. As Rodan looks around area, he notices that his daughter and Ethan are no where to be seen, Radon says they have died, much to Rodan's despair. Radon tells Rodan she is dying and Rodan cries over fear of losing his family. Before Radon passes away she tell Rodan she's happy for being with him and that she loves him. With her final breath she asks Rodan to make her a promise, to live which Rodan promsis. After loosing his family, Rodan falls into a deep state of depression. Later Rodan was later captured by the C.K.R. and brought the Monster Islands alongside Kumonga, Baragon, Gaira and Sanda. Over time, he eventually recovers from his depression and continues to live a normal life on the islands. Trilopod War Arc After Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra take shelter on Monster Islands, Rodan and the other resident kaiju sense Battra coming. When the Trilopods are sent to the Monster Islands, Rodan is among those that are captured and brought to the Trilopod hive in Los Angeles, his DNA is absorb by one of the Trilopds. He is freed by King Caesar and rallies to Godzilla's side along with the other Earth Kaiju when he calls for their aid. He helps them battle the army of Trilopod hybrids. He manages to kill a Trilopod/Anguirus Hybrid. Soon Magita arrives and overwhelms the group. He later has his energy absorbed by Godzilla when he unlocks his Burning Mode and kills Magita. After the battle is over, he and the other monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Rodan and the other Kaiju come together on the Monster Islands and form the Earth Defenders to protect the planet form another alien invasion and from other evil Kaiju. Later, Rodan and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Rodan and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. He is then seen welcoming Godzilla when he returns from a mission and later listens to Godzilla explain his fears of their being an enemy Kaiju faction out there until they are interrupted by SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors. When the group tries to attack him and his faction, he and the others are sucked into a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart and is separated from Godzilla once they enter Earth Land. Rodan then arrives in Magnolia along with the other Earth Defenders and helps Godzilla and Fairy Tail in their battle against Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. After the Earth Defenders explain their reasons for being in Earth Land, they are accepting into the guild by Makarov Dreyar, he sits with others and several of the core members of Fairy Tail when the Shobijin show them Godzilla's memories. While the Fairy Tail mages are in Godzilla's memories, they witness Rodan's battles with Godzilla, Gigan, Keizer Ghidorah and the Trilopods. After the Fairy Tail witness the memories, Rodan is among those who are shocked when the mages still seem to accept them. He is then sitting with the female members of Fairy Tail along with the other Defenders, he gets angry when the some of the other Defenders begin to poke fun at him but them becomes embarrassed when Wendy says he's amazing. After getting a try launched into his face, he then joins in on the bar fight with the rest of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders and is later seen sleeping beside Wendy after. The next day, Rodan leaves the guild to go for an afternoon fly when he is interrupted by Wendy. The two talk for a bit until Wendy suddenly asks him to train her. When she expresses how she feels useless two her friends in fights, he shares some friendly advice with her and agrees to help her get stronger and the two become friends. Later in he day, Rodan returns to the Guild Hall, carrying Wendy on his shoulders who was asleep after their training. Tenrou Island Arc Rodan is seen hanging out with Wendy, Lisanna Strauss and Mothra Leo when Carla explains her ability of clairvoyance. Some time later, he is seen on the stage when Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials. He then later agrees to join Mest and Wendy's group for the S-Class Trials, though it is later revealed that Carla had asked him to join to keep an eye on Mest. One week later, Rodan, Wendy and Mest meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat trip to Tenrou Island, Rodan absorbs energy from the sun. Later as Natsu and Happy try flying off to the Island, Rodan flies after then but all three crash into Freed's magic barrier, with leaves Rodan frustrated as he bashes his head against the barrier. When Rodan, Wendy and Mest arrive on Tenrou Island, they end up facing Gray Fullbuster, Loke, and King Caesar's group. As Rodan and King Caesar battle, they converse on which of the two is as strong as Godzilla. Rodan notices that Wendy is outmatched by Gray and Loke but he is caught off-guard by King Caesar who kicks him in the head, knocking the pterosaur out. When he awakens later, he, Wendy and Mest see the signal flare before Carla and Panther Lily, arrive and witness them accuse Mest of manipulating the memories of the other mages to infiltrate the guild. However, the group is then attacked by Azuma and Mest eventually reveals that he is an agent of the Magic Council and reveals that he brought the rest of the Custody Enforcement Unit with him, only for Azuma to destroy his ships. He then witnesses Lily battle him and eventually joins in as well until they are ambushed by Destroyah. After she effortlessly defeats Lily and Mest, Rodan tries to intervene, but is also beaten. Just as she is about to kill him, Wendy interferes and tries to defend him. As Destroyah begins to move closer to Wendy, Rodan begs her to leave Wendy alone but the conqueror ignored him. Just as she is about to be attacked by Destroyah, Wendy is saved at the last second when Rodan takes the attack for her. Wendy asks why Rodan took the attack for her, he says he wasn't going to let a child die because him, he then passes out from the attack. The group are then struck by Azuma's Tower Burst. Rodan, Wendy, Carla and Lily are waken up by Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Rodan explains that Earth Conquerors have appeared on the Island alongside Grimoire Heart. As Wendy struggles to heal Rodan's wound, he states its Destroyah's Micro-Oxygen and that its has not only decreased his healing factor but affected Wendy's healing magic. Wendy tries her best to heal Rodan while Natsu and Happy fight off a group of Grimoire Heart mages, even though Rodan wants to be part of battle. Zancrow arrives and fights Natsu, Rodan sense there is something strange about Zancrow's flame and tries to warn Natsu but is too late. During the fight, Zancrow uses his Flame God's Bellow to blast him and the others off the edge of a cliff. After Zancrow is defeated by Natsu and Godzilla, Rodan, Wendy and the Exceeds meet with them and help explain to Godzilla on what had happened. After Natsu reawakens from his rest, a load roar his heard, Rodan along with Godzilla is shocked when they realize the roar could be from King Caesar. When Natsu smelled an old enemy, Zalty, and ran off. Godzilla followed him before telling Rodan to stay and protect Wendy and Makarov. Once Godzilla and Natsu return with Lucy Heartfilia, Rodan is happy that his team mates are safe from their return. When they encounter Varan carrying an unconscious King Caesar, he is worried about what has happened to his ally and as Godzilla's explains King Caesar's origin and his battle with Megalon, Rodan tells the mages that Megalon is a Space Kaiju. When Doranbolt appears, Rodan keeps his eye on him, now aware that he is a spy of the Magic Council. After Varan leaves the group, Rodan questions if it was right to let leave alone. The group decides to head towards the base camp (minus King Caesar and Doranbolt) but on the way they are faced by Bluenote who uses his magic to force Rodan and the rest of the team to the ground. He is relieved when he sees Varan and Cana turning up and watches them as the battle Bluenote. When Gildarts Clive appears to face Bluenote, Rodan and the others are free from Bluenote's Gravity Magic and they ordered to leave and they do so. On the way to camp, he asks Godzilla if it was wise to leave King Caesar with Doranbolt. Rodan is about to ask Varan something but fins out he is not with them, the group realizes that Varan stayed behind with Gildarts and Rodan begins to panic but Godzilla says they should keep moving. As they continue to the camp, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Happy and Carla begin to collapse and Rodan and Godzilla see that the Tenrou Tree is beginning to fall. As the wizards begin to loose their power and Cana even falling unconscious, Rodan and Godzilla theorize that their loosing power because of the Tenrou Tree falling. Godzilla senses something from behind Rodan and warns him, Rodan also begins to sense the coming object and he and Godzilla duck. Soon Rodan and the other are confront by the newly arrived Megaguiurs. As Megaguiurs declares herself the true ruler of the air, Rodan retaliates and states he is ruler of the skies. Megaguirus recognizes Rodan and begins to bring up Radon and their child, and Wendy asks Rodan what she means. Rodan bursts out in anger, shocking he others and demands how Megaguirus new about Radon and his daughter. Megaguirus then begins to tell the humans how Radon, the daughter and Ethan where supposedly killed in a freak accident. Rodan is futher angered and demands how she could know but then comes to the horrible realization that Megaguirus killed his family, which she confirms. Rodan's body begins to tremble with anger and sadness as he remembers the day his family died. Rodan lunges at Megaguirus in a revengeful-rage but he soars into the air. Godzilla and Wendy try to stop Rodan for his own good but he ignores them as he chases Megaguirus into the air above Tenrou Islands. The two stop and stare each other down, Rodan states that he will avenge his family and protect Wendy, Godzilla and the others from Megaguiurus. When Megaguirus threatens to feed Wendy to her colony, Rodan threatens to kill Megaguirus if she even tries to do so. The two soon engage each other in combat. Rodan and Megaguirus zoom towards each other and collide, with sparks coming off their bodies but no damage to either kaiju yet. Rodan fires his Hurricane Roar at Megaguirus but she dodges the attack. As Megaguirus swings her pincer at him, Rodan uses his talons to grapple with her, he then swings his opponent away. Megaguirus recovers and uses her wings to create a sonic wave and Rodan is blown back by the attack and leaves him disoriented. This leaves him open as Megaguirus then zooms towards Rodan with her wings out stretched. As she blitzes past Rodan, she sharp edge of her wings slashes his side, Rodan cries out in pain as blood trickles from the wound. Things get worse when Megaguirus stabs her stinger into Rodan's leg. He retaliates by whacking Megaguirus away with his wing. Rodan tries o fight through the pain as he performs a Sonic Wing Beat towards Megaguirus, sending her tumbling back. Rodan then kicks her in the chest however he is caught off guard by her Royal Flare attack which manages to burn him, he begins to fall before regaining stability. Rodan lunges again but Megaguirus fires a barrage of fire balls at him, manage to dodge all but the last one. His leg is the cuahter by Megaguirus's pincer and she throws him away and fires another Royal Flare at him but this ime he dodges it. He then uses a gust of wind to blow Megaguirus back but she then fires her Veno-Discharge at him. The attack hits Rodan and his body goes numb, but as Megaguirus is about to slash at him, Rodan uses his Hurricane Roar to blow her back. Rodan then witnesses Megaguirus calling out for her colony, he looks below and to his fear sees a swarm of Meganulon surrounding Godzilla and the Fairy Tail mages, he turns back to Megagurius stating he will take her down. Rodan continues his battle with Megaguirus. Megaguirus charges Rodan as Rodan speeds towards his opponent, he unleashes several Hurricane Roars with Megaguirus getting both hit by and dodging some of the attacks. Megaguirus fires two tail stinger at Rodan and Rodan manages to dodge the attack. Rodan then uses a Sonic Wing Beat but Megaguirus dodges the attack. Megaguirus prepares to sting Rodan as she flies towards him, despite the threat Rodan continues to fly towards his enemies. As Megaguirus gets close enough to thrust her stinger at the flying reptile but Rodan ducks to avoid the attack. Rodan then turns a swing his wing at Megaguirus and as she looses balance, Rodan uses his Sonic Gust. Rodan then counters Megaguiurus's Royal Flare with his Hurricane Roar, with the two attacks creating an explosion. Rodan charges first before Megaguirus does the same and the two grapple with their claws and talons, Rodan uses small gusts of wind to prevent Megaguirus from slashing him and the manages to slash at Megaguirus's chest, leaving a scar. In retaliation, Megaguirus lunges at Rodan and bites his shoulder, causing him great pain. The pterosaur kicks Megaguirus in her wound, causing her to let go and giving Rodan a chance to fly higher. As Megaguirus follows him, Rodan tucks in his wings and performs a nose dive down towards the ocean as Megaguirus continues her pursuit. Before he can hit the water, Rodan performs a sharp turn and rams Megaguirus in the chest and both kaiju are soon elevated higher in the air. Megaguirus fires another Royal Flare but Rodan manages to dodge it and then charges into Megaguirus. Megaguirus claims the Earth Conquerors will defeat the Earth Defenders as she fires her Veno-Charger, Rodan is hit in the right wing which becomes numb and unable to move. Megaguirus continues to state that Earth Defenders will fall and that she kill Rodan just as she did to his family. Rodan retialtes stating he and his comrades will not be defeated, but Megaguirus attacks him, slashing a large cut into his chest, causing him to fall back down to Ternou Island. Godzilla and the Fairy Tail manages see Rodan falling to ground and landing in the distance, Wendy goes to find Rodan while the others continue to battle the Megaguirus swarm. Wendy find Rodan inside a crater made from his crash. She goes to Rodan side to flip him on his back, revealing the large scar on his chest, much to Wendy's horror. As Wendy cries about how she wasn't able to help Rodan, Rodan begins to reawaken, much to Wendy's refielf. Rodan gets to his news as Wendy uses her Healing Magic on the wound, Wendy apologises to Rodan for not being able to help but Rodan states there is no need and says he shouldn't have tried facing Megaguirus alone or getting his involved in his personal battles. Megaguirus returns as she observes Rodan and Wendy. As Megaguirus eyes Wendy, Rodan puts himself between the girl and the kaiju, threatening to kill Megaguirus if she harms Wendy. When Megaguirus states she will kill Wendy Rodan wraps his wing around the young Dragon Slayer and proclaims Wendy is his new family and that Megaguirus wont be taking her away from him, protecting her no matter what. As Rodan prepares for battle, Wendy uses her Support Magic to boost Rodan's power. Rodan thanks Wendy for her help and gets ready to test his increased power on Megaguirus. Megaguirus fires her Royal Flare at the two but Rodan blows away the attack with little effort. Rodan then charges towards Megaguirus and rams her in the stomach. He then fires a powerful version of the Hurricane Roar at his opponent. Megaguirus recovers and fires her Veno-Discharge at Rodan, the attack hits Rodan but doesn't affect the Master of the Skies. Megaguirus then rushes at him and slashes Rodan but has no affect, Rodan then lunges at Megaguirus and grabs her by the tail and flies her up into the sky high above Tenrou Island. The two break through the storm clouds, Rodan then lets go of Megaguiurs, causing her to fall back down to Tenrou Island. Rodan follows his falling enemy by nose-diving by down toward the island. As Rodan gets closer to Megaguirus, he begins to spin at great speeds, wind gathers around forming a giant tornado. Rodan attacks Megaguirus with his new attack: Raging Twister. After crashing into Megaguirus, both monsters fall down to Tenrou Island and crashing on impact. The force of the impact blows Wendy away but she soon recovers. Wendy goes to see what has happened, inside a larger crater, Rodan stands tall above the motionless body of Megaguirus. After realising that Megaguirus is still alive, Rodan feels he should finish off Megaguirus but his malicious thoughts disappear when Rodan sees Wendy giving him a worried look. Rodan goes to Wendy but is slightly tired out from the battle. Wendy asks if Rodan is ok and Rodan reassures her, after Wendy looks at the downed Megaguirus, Rodan reassures her that he isn't going to let Megaguirus get to them. He beleieves that killing Megaguirus wont bring back his family and that he has a new family among the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail, and both the kaiju and the mage go to the others. Rodan and Wendy return to the Godzlla, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Carla after the defeating Megaguirus, with majority of the Meganulon now defated. Godzilla asks Rodan about Megaguirus to which the pterosaur says the insect queen is defeated and states he was able to do so thanks to Wendy. The team continues their journey o the base camp, they soon make it the camp and reunite with Levy McGarden, Lisanna, Panther Lily, Freed Justice, Bickslow, The Shobijin, Gorosaurus, Mothra Leo, Kamoebas and Kumonga after their battle with Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras. They also notices he the unconscious bodies of Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Baragon and Zilla. Rodan is shocked after seeing two of his fellow Earth Defenders injured by the enemy. After being greeted by Gorosaurus, Kaomebas and Kumonga, the Shobijin show them that Mothra Lea is in her cocoon, stating that she is transforming into her Imago form but her smaller size means a longer transformation time, slightly frustrating Rodan. Rodan states that they will make the Earth Conquerors are going down. After Levy and Pantherlily discus a plan of action of splitting up into a offensive and defensive team. Abilities 'Hurricane Roar: '''Rodan has the ability to breath a hurricane-like blast similar to Wendy Marvell's at his targets. It has been shown to be powerful enough to knock down an entire army of dark mages with just one blast. '''Sonic Wing Beat: '''By giving a single powerful flap of his wings, Rodan can unleash a powerful sonic wave from his wing tips. This attack was powerful enough to tear off one of Kaiser Ghidorah's heads with just a single flap. '''Sonic Gust: '''Rodan releases a large whirlwind by continuously flapping his wings strong enough to knock other Kaiju off their feet. '''Immense Strength: '''Rodan uses his beak and talons effectively in battle, and his wings, despite their delicate appearance, are quite durable. He can lift creatures several times his weight, for instance, Godzilla. Rodan also usually uses the spikes on his chest and head in battle. '''Flight: '''Rodan's most noticeable trait is his flying speed, which has allowed him to effortlessly outmaneuver and outrun supersonic jets. Aside from his impressive speed and agility, Rodan possesses a variety of special abilities. He is capable of creating destructive shockwaves when flying, which he has used to demolish major cities such as Tokyo and Moscow just by simply flying by and sonic speeds. In addition, Rodan can cause powerful winds while on the ground by simply flapping his wings. '''Immense Durability: '''Rodan is one of the few monsters not affected by Godzilla's atomic breath, but can only feels slight pain from it. He is also practically immune to conventional military weapons. During his battle with Varan, he had his wing partially torn by his back spikes, but was able to recover fast enough to escape. He was also able to survive a lethal blow from Destroyah and recover thanks to his healing factor and Wendy's Healing Magic. '''Immense Endurance: '''Rodan possesses a great amount of stamina which he needs to be able to fly at incredible speeds. Even after fighting an exhausting battle against Gigan, he was still able to join Godzilla and help him fight Kaiser Ghidorah. He also came to Godzilla's side when he called for his and the other Earth Kaiju's help in fighting the Trilopods and Magita after escaping the Trilopod hive. '''Heat Absorption: ' Because of the volcanic heat combined with nuclear wastes from his original volcano, Rodan can absorb heat and can convert it into energy to become stronger. He is seen absorbing the sun's heat on the boat to Tenrou Island. He is unable to absorb heat from an opponent's attack however as seen during his battle with Megaguirus. 'Raging Twister: ' By performing a nose dive and spinning his body, Rodan is able to gather air around his body that forms a giant tornado. He can the crash into opponents and bring them plummeting to the ground. He was able to uses this attack to defeat Megaguirus once and for all. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Air Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju